


Everybody Talks (to much)

by Dandelionquake



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, B plus A equals A, Gen, R Plus L Equals J, Secret Relationship, text convos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionquake/pseuds/Dandelionquake
Summary: When Arya walks in to see something that she should't, it starts the ball rolling for all the Stark's secrets to come out
Relationships: Alys Karstark/Jon Snow, Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Garlan Tyrell & Loras Tyrell & Margaery Tyrell & Willas Tyrell, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Leonette Fossoway/Garlan Tyrell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Arya Stark, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Lyanna Mormont/Rickon Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	Everybody Talks (to much)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mocking_point](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/gifts).



> I wrote this as a girft for my roommate as well as due to the fact my last story got an unusual amount of requests for Sansa/Willas. They are the primary pairing in this fic.
> 
> A set of three ellipses means that the person is typing

** Sansa’s Phone **

****

****

** Arya Stark **

Arya Stark: Dude. WTF

Sansa Stark: What is wrong with you?

Arya Stark: WTF

Arya Stark: Please tell me I did not see what I just saw

Arya Stark: What is wrong w ME???

Sansa Stark: What were you even doing? Why did you just come in like that!

Arya Stark: You gave me a key!

Sansa Stark: To our apartment! Not bedroom!

Arya Stark: I called your name numerous times! I guess you were to preoccupied within the fruits of passion

Arya Stark: Wait “our” apartment???

Arya Stark: Since when has it been “our” apartment?

Sansa Stark: ... ... ...

Sansa Stark: ... ... ...

Sansa Stark: ... ... ...

_Sansa Stark’s Phone has changed Arya Stark to Devil Spawn_

Sansa Stark: ... ... ...

Sansa Stark: ... ... ...

Sansa Stark: ... ... ...

Sansa Stark: You can come back in now. We’re both dress. 

Sansa Stark: Fully dressed

Devil Spawn: If you think for one second I will be stepping into that apartment anytime soon after I had to see your bare ass then you’ve got another thing coming.

Devil Spawn: Never pictured you as a top TBH

Sansa Stark: Well with his injury, he can’t be as mobile as he likes

Sansa Stark: I have to be for the both of us

Devil Spawn: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Devil Spawn: Why would you tell me that?

Devil Spawn: Who else knows?

** Starklings Chatroom- 7 members **

No One: Who else knew that Sansa is dating Willas Tyrell!

Young Wolf: THAT SHE’S WHAT?!?!?!

Wild Wolf: Holy shit

No One: At least I assume they are dating since I had to walk in on them doing weird sex stuff in THEIR apartment. The one they share

Young Wolf: WHAT?!?!?!

Sansa Snark: ARYA!

J0n Sn0w: I knew

Sword of the Evening: Don’t curse Rickon

3ER: Way to go Sansa!

Wild Wolf: What kinda weird sex stuff?

Sword of the Evening: What kind of weird sex stuff?

Sansa Snark: None of your business Rickon! I am not telling my baby brother that sort of stuff

Sansa Snark: @Allyria write me privately if you want details

Young Wolf: EW Sansa don’t be telling people that!

Wild Wolf: not a baby

No One: What do you mean you know @Jonathor Stargaryen!

J0n Sn0w: I told you stop calling me that

J0n Sn0w: I helped them move into gether 3 weeks ago

Young Wolf: Sansa how long has this been going on?

J0n Sn0w: *Together

No One: Traitor

Young Wolf: Does Marg know?

Sansa Snark: 8 months, and no one but Jon and Garlan knew until Arya seemingly forgot how to knock!

Sansa Snark: Oh and Arianne

Wild Wolf: Not fair! Why does Jon get to know?

Sansa Snark: Did Roslin know about Talisa!

Sword of the Evening: Surprised Arianne didn’t ask to join in

Sansa Snark: Jon is the only person here who knows how to keep a secret!

Young Wolf: That’s different and you know it!

Sansa Snark: @Allyria she did, we declined

Sword of the Evening: LMAO, prepare for more offers

3ER: So mom and Dad don’t know

No One: Who wants to be the one to tell them???

Wild Wolf: Dibbs

J0n Sn0w: Elmar Frey

No One: On second thought, Sansa has been keeping this a secret for a reason. We should respect that

Young Wolf: Is the reason that the man is one of her best friend’s older brother? Or the fact the man is LITERALLY closer to our parents’ ages than her own!

Sword of the Evening: Ew, Arya you slept w/ Elmar Frey?

Sword of the Evening: I mean he’s pretty good looking for a Frey

J0n Sn0w: No

Sword of the Evening: Does Mercy know?

No One: NO

3ERL Wow Allyria. Damned by faint praise lol

J0n Sn0w: Arya knows what I meant by that

Sansa Snark: The age difference between Willas and myself doesn’t matter and it is nobodies business

Sansa Snark: She didn’t sleep with Elmar. Arya’s still a maiden.

Wild Wolf: _Is Typing_

Young Wolf: _Is Typing_

No One: SANSA! YOU PROMISED!

Sword of the Evening: _Is Typing_

J0n Sn0w: That was uncalled for.

Sansa Snark: Uncalled for? She just told everyone a secret I’ve been going out of my way to keep a secret and said that I did weird kink shit on top of it

Wild Wolf: So Sansi is allowed to curse?

Sword of the Evening: But if what you just told me is true you DO do weird kink shit

Wild Wolf: EWWWWW ples stop talking! I do not need to know what my bby sister does in the bed room

Sansa Snark: Yeah but not really it’s not that weird or kinky. We just need creative ways around his leg injury

Wild Wolf: Ples stop. I am begging you

Sansa Snark: Oh grow up Robb

No One: Mom is awaiting your call Sansa

Sansa Snark: You didn’t!

No One: I did ;)

** Mother **

Sansa Stark: Arya said you wished to speak with me?

** “Stark Ladies” (4 members) **

Mother: I want a response from both of you.

Mother: Now.

Sansa Stark: Yes, mother

Devil Spawn: Yes mother

Allyria Dayne: Ummm, you realize I am in this chat too right

Mother: I am beyond disappointed in the both of you.

Mother: I never believed the two of you would become close,

Mother: The Seven know it would be bad after all the time spent during your silly prank wars

Mother: This is ridiculous! And it crossed a line!

Mother: Now you are revealing private secrets about each other?

Mother: Arya, you literally had a job that consisted of keeping secrets!

Mother: (Sansa don’t think that you are getting out of a talking to after this)

Mother: Honestly, Arya has been home less than two months and already you are both back at each other’s throats.

Mother: I expected better off both of you!

Mother: You need to fix this and fix it quick!

Mother: I will not have you at each other’s throats during Sunday dinners!

Sansa Stark: Yes Mother

Devil Spawn: Yes, mom

** Willas Tyrell <3 **

Sansa Stark: My Parents know

Sansa Stark: Arya told them

Willas Tyrell <3: Well that’s not good

Willas Tyrell <3: Or is it?

Willas Tyrell <3: Well it’s a good thing that it was only a pregnancy scare not the real deal.

Sansa Stark: Well it did get you to move in with me

Willas Tyrell <3: Sansa Stark are you telling me that you trapped me into moving in with you

Sansa Stark: Absolutely.

Willas Tyrell <3: Ah I should’ve know a girl like you would do such a thing to an eligible bachelor such as myself

Sansa Stark: Babe, I know your are being sarcastic but it is hard to tell over text

Sansa Stark: Please confirm

Willas Tyrell <3: I sHoUlD hAvE kNoW a GiRl LiKe YoU wOuLd Do SuCh A tHiNg tO aN eLiGiBlE bAcHeLoR sUcH aS mYsElF

Sansa Stark: Babe…

** Devil Spawn **

Devil Spawn: Sorry

Devil Spawn: I shouldn’t have put that in the group chat

Devil Spawn: I was mad that

Devil Spawn: I thought we were becoming close finally and then you were keeping a secret like this…

Sansa Stark: But I was keeping it from EVERYONE

Devil Spawn: Well I didn’t know

Devil Spawn: When I saw I just felt like that little girl again, with you and Jeyne Poole gossiping and keeping secrets

Sansa Stark: Arya, I was not deliberately keeping you out of the loop.

Sansa Stark: I was deliberately keeping EVERYONE out of the loop

_Sansa Stark’s Phone has changed Devil Spawn to Arya Stark_

Sansa Stark: You saw how everyone reacted

Sansa Stark: Robb has texted me 17 times since he found out

Sansa Stark: I know on paper age difference sounds bad but it’s really not!

Arya Stark: … … …

Arya Stark: … … …

Arya Stark: … … …

Arya Stark: Are you happy?

Sansa Stark: Very much!

** “Tyrell Siblings” (7 Members) **

Willas Tyrell <3: Sansa’s family knows

Margaery Tyrell: How?

Willas Tyrell <3: Arya told them

Willas Tyrell <3: She walked in on us

Willas Tyrell <3: In bed

Leonette Fossway-Tyrell: Oh that poor girl!

Loras Tyrell: HA!

Willas Tyrell <3: Thanks Leo

Renly Baratheon: How did that happen

Willas Tyrell <3: Sansa gave her a key when she was staying with her post-deployment

Willas Tyrell <3: Why she did not knock is beyond me

Garlan Tyrell: What did her family say?

Willas Tyrell <3: Oh I was looking over her shoulder in the chat.

Willas Tyrell <3: Sharks in the Water.

Leonette Fossway-Tyrell: Wouldn’t it be Wolves in the woods?

Willas Tyrell <3: Her cousins were pretty much the only one who were understanding

Willas Tyrell <3: Not helping Leo

Margaery Tyrell: Will, you know they have good reason to be over protective of her

Renly Baratheon: Yeah, and I am sure that the age difference did not help.

Loras Tyrell: Why are they overprotective

Margaery Tyrell: Dont worry about it

Willas Tyrell <3: None of your business

Loras Tyrell: … … …

Loras Tyrell: … … …

Loras Tyrell: … … …

Loras Tyrell: Oh, nvrmnd

Margaery Tyrell: Renly! WTF???

Renly Baratheon: Sorry…

Willas Tyrell <3: Oh yeah they definitely went to town on the age difference

Renly Baratheon: I have known Ned for a while, I know he can’t have been happy with her dating a guy closer to him than her own age

Leonette Fossway-Tyrell: How did her parents react?

Willas Tyrell <3: Her parents weren’t in the chat thank the Seven

Willas Tyrell <3: And he’s 13 years older than me, I’m only 11 years older than her wise ass

Margaery Tyrell: And her mother is how old exactly?

Willas Tyrell <3: … … …

Willas Tyrell <3: … … …

Willas Tyrell <3: … … …

Willas Tyrell <3: Shut up brat

Willas Tyrell <3: Of all days!

Garlan Tyrell: It’ll be fine. Catelyn has a level head

Willas Tyrell <3: As if I weren’t nervous enough about tonite

Garlan Tyrell: It’s normal to be Nervous

Sansa Stark: Why am I in a Tyrell siblings group?

Garlan Tyrell: I know I was when I popped the question to Leo

Sansa Stark: Why are you nervous about tonite

Sansa Stark: ... ... ...

Sansa Stark: ... ... ...

Sansa Stark: ... ... ...

Garlan Tyrell: Shit

_Sansa Stark’s phone has left this group_

** Margaery Tyrell **

Sansa Stark: How long have you known?

Margaery Tyrell: Since the pregnancy scare

Margaery Tyrell: Willas told me

Margaery Tyrell: Im not mad

Margaery Tyrell: Honestly

Margaery Tyrell: Well maybe a little

Margaery Tyrell: Mostly because uou did not tell me

Sansa Stark: I’m sorry!

Margaery Tyrell: I just want you to be happy

Margaery Tyrell: I just want you both to be happy

Margaery Tyrell: I know you are sweetling

Margaery Tyrell: I remember what you were like after that bag of piss and vinegar

Margaery Tyrell: Id rather you lie to me than go through that again

Margaery Tyrell: You seem to be good for each other.

Margaery Tyrell: Ive never seen my brother this happy with a girl

Margaery Tyrell: You also have started to seem like your old self again

Margaery Tyrell: … … …

Margaery Tyrell: … … …

Margaery Tyrell: … … …

Margaery Tyrell: You didnt tell me any sex stories with him in it did you?

Sansa Stark: OF COURSE NOT!

Margaery Tyrell: Then you have my blessing.

Margaery Tyrell: Although I should probablt tell you about me and Jon that one time

Sansa Stark: YOU AND JON!

Margaery Tyrell: It was one time!

It was a long day for Catelyn Tully-Stark. Eighty-Seven text messages and 3 voicemails from her husband, children, niece and nephew. Honestly, aside from baby Rickon they were all adults yet you would think they were middle schoolers. Her daughters, oh her daughters were the worst! When they were growing up she did not think a week passed by where she didn’t need to help Arya get whatever dye Sansa put in her shampoo out, or get Sansa down off of wherever Arya yanked and hung her by her panties but they calmed down once they both hit high school. Now the war seemed to be ignited once again.

Catelyn sighed as her husband got into their car. Her husband was more furious than she had seen him since Jon decided to start going by his bastard name to spite his parents. Surprisingly her husband was less angry about the fact that she was dating a man who was old enough to have had babysat her once or twice but more due to the fact that their daughter was keeping it a secret. It was anger born of worry she knew but she also knew what happened the last time she was keeping secrets about a relationship that she was in. As they walked in the door she was greet by her oldest daughter smoothing her skirts.

“Mother! Father!” She said, surprised. This was more than likely the first time in a few months that she was at the house she, and her father before her, grew up in.

“Sansa?” she asked bewildered. It wasn’t like her to show up unannounced like this. Impeccable manners, and a lady at three Sansa was her most well behaved child growing up (outside the prank wars). Then again she did not think that she would be hiding a relationship with a man significantly older than her either.

“I um… Can we talk?” Sansa asked, and she was reminded of the time that she… no that was Arya. Or maybe the time she… No that was Rickon… Dammit, her daughter decided not to act up until she was 24 years old. Dear seven give her strength.

“Willas Tyrell? _Willas Tyrell?”_ Ned asked, exasperatedly. He inadvertently raised his voice causing their daughter flinch and take a step back. She still was wary around men, even her own father sometimes, near a decade later.

Ned took a step back and Catelyn led her daughter to sit back in the couch.

“S-Sorry.” Sansa apologized and Catelyn sighed as she knew she was not apologizing about the relationship with the Tyrell boy but her reaction. Sansa may look more a Tully than any of her siblings but she had the Stark stubbornness just as badly as her siblings. After everything with Joffrey, those in the know treated her with children’s gloves and she hated that. She did not want to be seen as a victim but it was hard for her and Ned not to be over protective after what the little monster did to her baby girl.

"You do not have to apologize for that!” Catelyn and Ned both said, simultaneously.

Their daughter blushed and then said, “I meant about hiding the… my… hiding Willas. But I’m not apologizing for dating him!” She added setting her jaw showing her Stark stubbornness.

“Sansa he’s over a decade older than you!” Ned said, indignantly.

“I don’t care!” She said, stubbornly. When she refused to meet their eyes Catelyn’s heart stopped momentarily.

“Oh gods.” Catelyn said, “Please don’t tell me you are pregnant!”

“… I am not Pregnant” Sansa said, after a moment too long.

“Sansa…”

“I’m not!” Sansa exclaimed. “I… I love him.”

“You understand why we are… apprehensive…” Catelyn began as Ned silently fumed. “… That you kept this from us. How it seems.”

“Yes.” Sansa said, “But you must admit you have become very overprotective since… _him_!”

“I wouldn’t say…” Ned began, before he was cut off.

“You scared off Harry _and_ Domeric!” Sansa replied indignantly.

“Harry was a serial cheater!” Catelyn said and the same time that Ned said, “Domeric is a _Bolton!”_

“Not helping Ned.”

“Harry had a daughter!” Sansa stressed. “He never cheated on me!”

Catelyn opened her mouth to start the argument but figured that there were other battles to fight. “Are you happy sweetling?” She asked and Ned tried not to glare nervously at their daughter. As mad as he was: she knew that Ned was very worried about their daughter’s happiness. If she were truly happy, which Catelyn knew she was, he would stop

“Unbelievably so.” She said in a mix of a huff and a relived sigh. “Happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

Catelyn sighed and kissed her forehead. “I knew you were dating… _someone.”_ Catelyn said, “You’ve been singing again, you’ve been painting, there is a new flutter in your step.”

Ned started nodding his head and said, “It was very obvious to see. Honestly I thought you were dating Margaery!”

Sansa shrugged, “We talked about it.” She admitted, to Catelyn’s surprise.

“We expect him at Sunday dinner this week.” Catelyn finally said, “Grandpa Tully is back in King’s Landing for the next week so we will host it here instead of canceling.”

Her very Catholic father had been very adamant about Sunday dinners since before Catelyn could remember. All his children and grandchildren were expected to join, and he even allowed Jon and Allyria as well considering both sets of their parents were unable to get their lives together for more than a few days. Allyria and Jon were more or less their children anyway (along with Theon but his own uncle usually hosted him Sundays). The only rule her father had imposed was that no unmarried significant others (boy was that awkward for Robb when Roslin started appearing) were allowed. Ned and Cat hosting would let everyone bring theirs.

“Are you sure?” Sansa asked, “If I get to _everyone_ will want to. And trust me there are somethings you will want to unlearn once you open these floodgates.”

Catelyn sighed and said, “Yes. Let everyone know they are allowed to bring _significant others_. We aren’t hosting a party.” Ned looked terrified as for the most part they stayed _the hell_ out of their children’s dating lives. “I think we will continue this conversation Sunday. Other than that, we have Myrish food on the way, if you would like to stay for dinner.”

“Myrish?” Sansa asked.

“Yes.” Catelyn said, getting a bottle of wine from the fridge out. “Your sister is coming over. She said she needs some advice on something.”

“Ummm…” Sansa said remembering the truth bomb she dropped in the chat earlier. She did _not_ think she wanted to be part of that conversation. “I think I’ll go…”

** Starklings Chatroom- 7 members **

Wild Wolf: Ples stop. I am begging you

Sansa Snark: Oh grow up Robb

No One: Mom is awaiting your call Sansa

Sansa Snark: You didn’t!

No One: I did ;)

Sansa Snark: Ok, listen up, nerds.

Sansa Snark: Sunday dinner is at Winterfell Ct this week

Young Wolf: What why not Rverrun Rd?

Sansa Snark: SOs are encouraged to come

Sansa Snark: Grandpa is out of Town

Sansa Snark: I need a headcount for food

3ER: Me and Meera

Wild Wolf: Cool, Me, Lyanna and Shireen

Sansa Snark: It’s just significant others Rickon.

Wild Wolf: Yeah theyre both my SOs

_3ER: Is Typing_

Young Wolf: _Is Typing_

3ER: Rick WTF

Sword of the Evening: _Is Typing_

J0n Sn0w: _Is Typing_

Sansa Snark: Rickon, you’re dating two different girls?????

Wild Wolf: YEP. It’s mutual though

J0n Sn0w: Since I don’t have an SO can I bring Sam?

3ER: Rickon mom’s gonna flip a lid

Sword of the Evening: Wait STANNIS BARATHEON is ok with his daughter dating 2 people @ the same time

Wild Wolf: He don’t know

Young Wolf: Myself and Talisa are coming

Sansa Snark: Oh really @Jon? You don’t want to bring MARGAERY!

Young Wolf: You hooked up with Margaery? Nice!

Sword of the Evening: You and Marg? Good job Jon shes way out of your league!

J0n Sn0w: No it was only one time

J0n Sn0w: Thanks Ally -_-

Sansa Snark: NO! You are supposed to act all guilty that you slept with her! Not Nonchalant!

3ER: Congrats Jon

J0n Sn0w: It was one time literally forever ago.

J0n Sn0w: It was a week after Ygritte

Sansa Snark: Dammit, I should be angry but you’re making me feel guilty!

J0n Sn0w: Sorry

Sansa Snark: I need a final count! Do not respond with nonsense until I get it!

Young Wolf: Me and Talisa

3ER: Meera and I

Sword of the Evening: Just myself unfortunately

Wild Wolf: Me, Lyanna, and Shireen

J0n Sn0w: Sam couldn’t go so it’ll be me and I am bringing Alys

Wild Wolf: ooooo! ALLLLYS!

J0n Sn0w: What is this 2nd grade?

Young Wolf: Arya?

Sansa Snark: She and Mom are having a heart2heart

Sansa Snark: I got her count

Sansa Snark: And honestly Jon, Rickon has a point.

Sword of the Evening: Stop sitting on your hands and ask her out already

J0n Sn0w: Just shut up both of you!

Wild Wolf: Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out!

Sansa Snark: Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out!

Young Wolf: Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out!

Sword of the Evening: Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out!

3ER: Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out!

No One: Ask her out! Ask her out! Ask her out!

J0n Sn0w: Arya! Not you too!

No One: I have no idea whats going on I just wanted to join in!

Sword of the Evening: We arre trying to get Jon to grow a pair and finally ask Alys Karstark on a date!

No One: ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT! ASK HER OUT!

J0n Sn0w: Screw all of you

Sansa Snark: No! Screw Alys!

No One: Did Sansa just make a dirty Joke?

No One: (dirty relevant to sansa anyway?)

No One: It’s a sign of the Impossible! You HAVE to ask her now!

J0n Sn0w: I’ll think about it

** Willas Tyrell <3 **

Sansa Stark: Please confirm

Willas Tyrell <3: I sHoUlD hAvE kNoW a GiRl LiKe YoU wOuLd Do SuCh A tHiNg tO aN eLiGiBlE bAcHeLoR sUcH aS mYsElF

Sansa Stark: Babe…

Sansa Stark: My Parents want to have dinner with us Sunday

Willas Tyrell <3: Should I be afraid?

Willas Tyrell <3: I thought your grandfather only allowed married couples

Sansa Stark: Usually yes but he is not hosting this week

Sansa Stark: My entire family is bringing SOs

Willas Tyrell <3: That’s not to bad right

Sansa Stark: Yeah. We might be the least controversial couple Sunday night

Sansa Stark: Meera and Talisa are pregnant but they haven’t told anyone yet.

Sansa Stark: Talisa shouldn’t be too bad, but Meera… they just started JR year

Willas Tyrell <3:How do you know she is pregnant?

Willas Tyrell <3: Hey if it takes the pressure off us that’s a good thing right?

Sansa Stark; She’s been avoiding alcohol and is the skinnesst person I know but is visibly starting to gain weight. She confirmed, I’m the only one that knows currently

Sansa Stark: That may include Bran

Sansa Stark: I don’t want to throw my little brother ot the wolves to protect myself!

Sansa Stark: Also Arya is bringing her girlfriend and now everyone knows she’s still a maiden so that will be awkward

Sansa Stark: then Jon is bringing the girl who he, and she, has been dancing around each other since they were five and six years old. This’ll be the first date he’s been on since his fiancé died

Willas Tyrell <3:Yikes

Sansa Stark: FINALLY, my baby brother is bringing his girlfriends

Sansa Stark: Yes girl FRIENDS! Plural!

Sansa Stark: I have to think of him with those…

Sansa Stark: Just yuck

Willas Tyrell <3: Speaking of…

Sansa Stark: No

Willas Tyrell <3: Arianne said she’ll let it go if you tell her directly

Sansa Stark: … … …

Sansa Stark: … … …

Sansa Stark: … … …

Sansa Stark: I’ll think about it

Willas Tyrell <3: LOL

Willas Tyrell <3: Let’s pray for Sunday!

Sansa Stark: Also Margaery and Jon slept together

Willas Tyrell <3:THEY WHAT!

**Author's Note:**

> I might add the sunday dinner if anyone wants to see it.


End file.
